The present invention relates to vibration-damping engineering plastics which can be used in a wide variety of fields such as electronic equipments, electronic materials, household appliances, automobile/other transport instruments, industrial machine parts, precision instruments, building materials, sporting/leisure goods, and articles for daily use. Specifically, the present invention relates to vibration-damping engineering plastics having both high strength and excellent vibration-damping properties.